Something 'bout love
by redflashlight
Summary: "Did I miss my chance?" "You almost, Harry." Then she smiled. "Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever think that you're less than perfect to me." "I love you, Harry."


"I'm breaking up with you."

Ron broke the awkward silence.

"What? Why?" I spoke fighting the tears.

"It's not you, it's me." Then he walked away. I ran after him.

"I don't believe you!" I spoke through my tears. I thought he didn't understand for there was silence.

"'Mione, you have to believe me, I'm making things easier for you"

"No you're not! You're making things harder for me!" I burst out.

"I don't love you anymore!" he said sharply. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly then left.

It started to rain, I hear the rain pouring, synchronizing with the tears that keep on falling. My feet won't move, but my body's shivering, while my mind slowly processes the last words he said to me that night.

I heard Ms. Minerva spoke through the speaker. "All students are required to return to their common rooms now."

The students walked pass me and that cause the movement of my feet.

I reached Gryffindor common room without speaking, most likely avoiding him.

I woke up, not wanting to remember what happened. I still looked the same, except that the smile isn't real, it doesn't fit my feelings right now.

I sat beside Luna, knowing that Ginny would already know why I'm not with his brother. I wasn't paying any attention until it became dark; a figure was blocking the light.

I looked up, only to see Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Mud blood. Why aren't you seated beside your red-haired boyfriend?"

"It's none of your business, Draco. Move." I shoved him.

"What's wrong, Mud blood? The guy couldn't take you anymore; found another girl then broke up with you, huh?"

That caught me off guard. I wasn't able to answer.

"Draco, for gods sake, get a life with that Pansy slut." Harry suddenly spoke.

"Harry Potter always here to save the day." Draco said.

"Look, Pansy's waiting for you" Luna said.

"Looks like she's going to feast upon you, Malfoy," Ginny fought back.

"I guess I'm right, Mud blood. Now the three if you, shut up." Then he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, 'Mione, what did he say?" Luna sounded worried.

"I know the reason for that expression, 'Mione." Ginny said.

"Please Ginny not now." I sighed.

"I heard what Draco said." Harry said.

"Is that what caught you off guard?" Luna continued the sentence, which more sounded like a question.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"The guy couldn't take you anymore; found another girl then broke up with you?" Ginny imitated Draco.

"Guys, I'll tell you about this lunch. Let's not make my morning worse."

Lunch came.

"'Mione, its lunch." Ginny walked by me together with Harry and Luna.

"He broke up with me..last night."

Then there was silence.

"What I heard from him, was really true?" Ginny said.

"What happened that night?" Luna asked.

"He said, he doesn't love me anymore."

"Seriously?" she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, he even said he's making thing easier for me." I sighed. "But, I don't believe him."

"Maybe he is." Ginny spoke slowly.

I looked at her with confused expression, following her gaze. I found Ron with Lavender, holding hands.

"How could he do this to me?" I ran away from them. From everything.

"Hermione!" I can hear Harry calling my name, but I have no strength to look back.

I continued running until I bumped into Draco, him again.

"Mud blood's crying, huh?" he started lo laugh.

"What's wrong with crying, Draco? Isn't that a good sign that you're normal?"

"But, Malfoys are extraordinary so we don't cry."

"Leave me alone!" I started to run again, away from people. I reached Gryffindor common room ran into the girl's dorm and cried.

I cried my eye out that night, erasing every memory I remember of Ron, whether it was Ron with me or with Lavender. I felt Ginny sat in my bed but I was too sleepy to ask why.

"Hermione, we're here to help you, we're here for you. If only you heard what he wanted us to do in order for you to move on. He wanted you to be free, he said the truth."

My mind constantly fought back with what Ginny was saying, He wanted them to do for me? What? I don't understand, he wanted me to be free? But, why?

Ginny left.

I was the very first person to wake up, heading for the library Luna came.

"Hey, Luna. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did Ron talk to you about something before or after we broke up?"

"Umm, no." she answered sharply.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure, 'Mione."

Harry suddenly sat beside me and Ginny followed.

"Hermione.."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have to tell you something at dinner."

"Why not now, Harry?"

"Cause now's not the right time." Then I looked at Ginny, she looked down. I observed Luna, she was reading, I don't know if she was even paying any attention to what Harry just said.

Potions was our first class, we had to have partners. Unfortunately Malfoy was my partner.

"Granger, you're not participating! Thinking about Ron and Lavender." He said with sarcasm.

"Oh, not now, Malfoy."

"I can tell you something about Lavender." He urged.

"What?"

"You seem to be interested, but sorry I won't tell it now."

"Malfoy, what do you really want?"

"Just saying that maybe Ron did somebody a favor." Did somebody a what? Then Potions class was over.

I stood up and ran after Malfoy. "Draco." I said, I was almost after him when Harry grabbed my arm.

"'Mione, Luna said we should meet her after potions class down the hall."

"But, Harry.."

"Harry, Hermione! Come now, I need both of you." Ginny signaled us to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Nobody answered me. "Hey, answer me." They both ignored me! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs when suddenly we Harry and Ginny stopped.

"You see, Hermione." Luna spoke.

"What's this?"

"What Draco told you earlier, that maybe Ron did somebody a favor? He's saying the truth." Wait, what? Malfoy's now included? For Merlin's sake, EXPLAIN!

"Explain everything."

"You need to know that, no matter what happens, there's no turning back. Ron stood by with his decision. 'Mione, it's time to move on."

"Guys, please stop messing with me." I almost cried.

"We're not." Ginny and Luna looked down.

"Harry, please tell me this is not true." Tears started to fall, no one answered. "Harry, please." I sincerely pleaded. I looked around; Harry was nowhere to be seen. He's not in here, he left. My mind stopped working. All I did was run, run again away from them.

"Hermione, please!"

I ran as fast as I can, not noticing that I tripped myself over. I curled up into a ball right after I fell over, feeling cold, crying. I felt a hand touched my cheeks and it felt good. I felt light-headed. Who's this guy, he's lifting me up the floor.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's me. I'll carry to Gryffindor common room." He sounded assuring, I curled up into his chest feeling all safe.

Next thing I knew, bang! My head is constantly aching. I can no longer tolerate the pain so I stood up and noticed that I was the only one in the girl's common room, I looked around and I saw a note. A note from Harry, it says. "I brought you to your room last night safe and sound. Hope you're okay. Christmas vacation is coming. Enjoy, Hermione. –Harry."

It was him, who brought me here. I never felt so safe before. After all Harry's always there to save everybody's day. I walked out of the room, surprised to see gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Hermione! Look, you have gifts!" Neville shouted. I ran.

"Thanks!"

"We got present for you too." Ginny gave me her present and vice versa.

"Christmas is supposed to be fun! Tell me what I can do to help you cheer up." Harry suggested.

"Anything, really Harry." I smiled.

"Go shopping? Tour Hogsmeade? Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." Sweet thought. It sounded so nice.

"That's so nice of you Harry. Is this some kind of a date, and probably you're asking me out, huh?"

"Maybe." He smiled and walked over to Neville to distribute his other gifts to fellow Gryffindor students.

Lunch came. We headed for the great hall. Bang! I saw Ron and Lavender seating together laughing.

"Stop staring." Harry said.

"Oh, hi, Harry. So what time should we go to Muggle malls?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, that's a yes?"

"Yes, I have to have fun!"

"That's the Hermione we all know. Not letting anyone to bring her down." Luna and Ginny agreed more than ever surprisingly Neville did too.

"I have the right too! It says in my own rules, number 347. Hermione Granger must have fun no matter what happens."

"I suppose around 2:00 pm. Or approximately this time now."

"Cool with that. So, what are our plans this Christmas vacation?"

"Going home and celebrate the event." Ginny answered.

"What else is new? Except that I'm bringing Harry except of Ron." We all smiled.

It has been a week or so, after the break up. It wasn't that easy but I'm working on it.

"Harry, Harry! Two more days! I have new clothes, new shoes new bag!"

"Stop bragging Hermione! You're making me envy you!" Ginny complained.

"No need to, we'll buy you gifts!"

"Tonight, students that are going home, please be ready." Ms. Minerva spoke.

"One more day and then we go!"

Harry and I fixed our bags and ourselves.

"I'm done!"

"Me too. I'm all set and all done." Harry said. We said goodbye to others and set foot on the Hogwarts express train.

I sat beside Harry and admire the view.

"I guess, I have to tell them?"

"I suppose, you're not bringing Ron with you and instead you brought me."

I fell asleep on him. Knowing that he was the reason for the light-headed feeling I felt when he carried me back then. I have never felt that way back when Ron would carry me. The magic was gone between me and him. But, what's this with Harry?

"Hermione!" I hear Mrs. Granger greet Hermione when we were still saying out gratitude to those people who supported Hermione when she really needed help.

"Mom!"

"Oh my my my. You brought Harry!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"What a pleasure!" Mr. Granger looked suspicious.

"Dad, what's with the looks?"

"No Weasley, huh? Is that possible that Harry here is your new boyfriend?" mom said while we headed home. I looked at Harry and he just smiled and shrugged.

"Mom! Watch it, he's not my boyfriend, e?"

"Hopefully soon, honey. He's a full grown man, which would be suitable for protecting you."

"Dad, drop us here. We'll meet you at home."

"Take care!"

We walked in silence.

"Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"About the boyfriend thing that you heard." Somebody bumped me.

"Hey, are you alright? And, about that, that's nothing." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's start shopping!"

I could never ask for a better best friend and the thought of Harry being my boyfriend, I have no idea. Right now, I'm enjoying what I'm feeling; it's not every season I get this close to being completely happy and free.

HARRY'S POV.

"Hermione and Harry! Dinner's ready!" I hear Mrs. Granger speak.

We both headed to their dining room and prayed. Seeing Hermione's parents happy made me imagine about me and Hermione, which takes me back to the time when Ron had convinced me to confess my love to Hermione, I should have done that a long time ago and this would have never happened to her. And now, I can't help but blame myself for my mistakes, and for seeing Hermione suffer because of being coward back then.

I went outside to give some privacy to the married couples.

"Hey, Harry."

"Oh, didn't notice you were here."

"Mind sharing with me, what you're thinking?"

"Just giving your parents privacy." We both laughed.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever just consider choosing me over Ron if I was in love with you?" shocked with what I just said.. "Never mind that."

"Maybe, if you were just in love with me back then."

"What if, maybe I was?"

"That'll be impossible, Harry. No one has ever liked the greatest witch, e?" she laughed at her own joke. But I stayed calm.

"What if, just maybe, I was? What would you say?"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" she sounded doubting. I laughed.

"Kids, maybe both of you should stay inside; it's getting kind of cold you know." Mrs. Granger offered.

"Coming, Mom." Hermione answered.

Eventually it grew dark and I decided to headed to beD

"Hermione, dear."

"Hmm?"

"Is Harry your boyfriend?"

"No mom, he's my best…friend."

"He seems to act like one."

"Which one? A best friend or a boyfriend?"

"Maybe, both." Then they both laughed.

The next morning, I was left alone with Hermione.

"'Mione?"

"In here Harry." She was watching a movie, about love.

"What are you watching?"

She shrugged. "No idea." Then she sighed.

"What's wrong? Is the snow bothering you?"

She shrugged again then ate the ice cream.

"Hemione, it's snowing and what the hell are you eating? Ice cream? For gods sake are you crazy?"

"I am, maybe kinda feeling cold?"

"Gimme that ice cream, 'Mione."

"Nope." Then she continued eating, the next thing I knew I heard her cough hard.

"See, you're coughing, give me that." I tried to reach the ice cream but she won't allow me to touch it.

"Don't mind."

"Stop being childish, Hermione." I said my face now serious.

"Okay, okay." Then she raised both her hands in defeat.

"I don't understand you."

"You're so protective." I heard her say while I put the ice cream back.

I answered her silently. "Cause maybe, it's what I wanted from the start, ey?"

"What? You sayin' somethin' in there, Harry?"

"No, nothing. What do you want for breakfast? I bet you haven't eaten."

"How did you know?" I shrugged. I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

I spoke to myself, "and maybe, if you only knew –"

"Only knew what?" I was caught offguard.

"Uh..uh,"

"What? Spit it out, Harry!" then she began teasing me all way, that I almost overcooked the egg and she almost broke her mom's favorite vase.

"'Mione, stop! I almost overcooked the egg and – oh!" I catch the falling spoon and forks to avoid chattering noises; I hate them in the morning.

"Oh! Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Trust me, you wanna stop whatever you are doing now."

"But –"

"No buts." I stated serious now.

"Okay." Then she walked out. I finished preparing breakfast and I invited her to join me.

"Nah," she just simply answered.

"Don't act childish now."

"I'm not acting like one!"

"Oh, now you're mad at me? I prepared breakfast for you then you're getting mad because you almost broke your mother's vase?"

Then she stood up and sat beside me , like a 6 year old girl who just got scolded and silently ate.

I never spoke to her that time of the day. As much as I'm concern, I stayed on their couch and when Hermione stood up to clean, I cleaned my own dish, she cleaned hers.

I was busy cleaning their sink when she held my arm.

"Harry."

"What?" I answered without looking at her.

"Please, look and talk to me."

"Not now."

"Because of what I did?"

"No, cause I'm cleaning your sink."

She sighed in defeat.

"Look, I'm sorry. Feel free to talk to me. I'm in the living room. Where you first saw me." then her voice suddenly sounded far,

"And, hopefully, where you first fall inlove with me."

All I wanted to do, was run to her and tell her how much I love her, but I can't. Because I know, it's useless now.

Her world is revolving around Ron now.

I couldn't help but talk to her.

"'Mione, look, i'm sorry about what happened, just that."

"No need to explain." then she smiled.

she approached me and laid on my hips, "maybe Harry this would help."

then she fell asleep, and didn't notice that I did too.

I woke up with the sound of people walking and talking.

"Oh, our baby's sleeping. Stay quiet now." The woman said, who I'm guessing is Mrs. Granger.

I tried to stand up but something or someone is holding me back. Oh yeah, Hermione was sleeping.

"Mmm, 'Mione, time to wake up." She just turned around and no longer answered. I felt sleepy myself too, so I tried to sleep again.

After I'm guessing is a few hours, I woke up. The room was bright.

"Huh?"

"It's a celebration for after Christmas and before new year." Hermione spoke. I took the chance myself that maybe New Year is a new life and a new chance. Then I smiled.

I was not aware the end of the year was coming.

New Year came.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, HARRY POTTER!" Hermione shouted.

I laughed. "HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO, HERMIONE GRANGER."

"Happy New year Mr. and Mrs. Granger." I greeted them.

"Uh, hey Hermione."

"Yes?" she spoke while watching the fireworks.

"I have to tell you something." I said slowly.

"Me too" She said, then look at me.

"Who goes first?" She asked.

"Ladies first?" I asked. She winced.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you know."

"Why'd you think so?" then she laughed.

"Let's pick!" she exclaimed.

"Okay?" I sounded unsure.

"I won!" I said.

"Oh, shit."

"So, I go first then you." I suggested.

She sighed. "Oh, Harry." Then we both smiled.

"So, yeah. Here I go."

"Say it." She forced me playfully.

"This things I'm feeling this pass few days is not easy to explain, you know? It's so crazy, is this thing we call love? I, I'm not use to it. I only experienced it with you. I mean, Ron once convinced me to tell you how much you mean to me but I hesitated, you know. I was scared. And now, all along I knew he was right, if only I listened to him, you wouldn't be devastated. I fell in love with my best friend. Awkward, I know." Right after I finished I looked away.

"I, I-I'm not perfect like Ginny." She stumbled. Then she touched my left cheeks.

"Pretty, pretty please. Don't you compare yourself to Ginny or Luna. They may seem perfect to others, but you, we completely know that, they're not."

"They make mistakes I know. But not as big as mine, Harry." Then I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Why? How can you say that your mistake was so big that you considered Luna as perfect?"

Tears started falling.

"I was so stupid letting my biggest fear eat me up, I allowed my fears to control me. I loved you before Harry, I know that it seems useless to you now, because I know you so well that you believe that Ron is still the one I love." Then she laughed, tears still falling.

"But.. I thought."

"Yes, you thought. But my fears ate me up. It caused me pain, because I thought Ron could help me forget you, instead he brought me pain. I knew from the start that you wouldn't hurt me, but you disappointed me. Too much that you caused my life to be ruined. But no matter how painful that experience was, whenever I see you, I feel complete."

"Did I miss my chance?"

"You almost, Harry." Then she smiled.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever think that you're less than perfect to me."

"I love you, Harry."

So yeah. Please review! My first HarryxHermione story!

Please read and review, thanks!


End file.
